We're Not Finished
by knightraven4life
Summary: Sequel to A Wolf's Tale. A year has passed and the gang have adjusted to their new supernatural life. But what will they do when an old enemy threatens their lives and a new enemy threatens to expose them. Will they survive this time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh come on Jade please? I thought you loved creepy weird things" Tori said as she followed Jade to her locker. She was trying to get Jade to see a new horror movie that's out now.

"That doesn't mean I wanna go to some whack horror movie that just came out!" Jade exclaimed, as she exchanged her books in her locker for her next class.

"But you like horror movies!"

"So? In case you have forgotten, we are supernatural being from horror movies" _Okay she got me, _Tori thought.

"Please please please? i really wanna see the movie with you" Tori begged, giving Jade the puppy dog eyes. _Oh god why must she always do that? _Jade sighed to herself. _Oh what the hell_..."Okay Pup we'll go. As long as i get to my usual fix before the movie" Tori let out a squeal and jumped into Jade's arms, giving her a huge kiss. As they broke away, Jade gave her a loving smile before they both walked off to Sikowitz's class. As they were walking, Tori accidentally bumped into another student, causing them to drop their books.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Tori exclaimed, helping the girl pick up her books.

"Don't worry, its cool" _Hey why does that voice sound so familiar? Tori thought._

"Hey um do i know you-" Tori began but stopped as the girl looked up, both locking eyes together with shocked expressions.

"Skyla? Skyla Micheals?" Tori said in shock.

"Tori? Tori Vega?" Skyla said in the same tone. suddenly Tori jumped onto the girl, wrapping her legs around her waist as Skyla spinned them around, laughing.

"Oh my gosh, its been so long! when did you get back to LA?" Tori asked once Skyla put her down.

"Last night. I was hoping id run into you but I didn't think id see you here"

"Yeah, ive been going to this school for three years now. this is my junior year. and ive been dating this wonderful person for a year now" Tori added, wrapping her arm around Jade's waist, who put her arm around Tori's shoulder.

"Oh really well about time somebody snatched her ass off the market. im Skyla" Skyla said, holding out her hand.

"Jade West" Jade said, shaking the girl's hand. that caused Skyla to smile.

"Oh? so you're the Wicked Witch of the West everyone's been warning me about? ive heard certain things about you. I have to say, good job" Skyla chuckled.

"We're keeping her" Jade said, turning to face Tori.

"I hope so, I'd be devastated if I wouldn't be able to cause more havoc with you" Skyla quipped.

"I like her, she's my new partner in crime" Jade stated with an evil smirk.

"So what have you been up to Sky?" Tori chuckled as they walked to Sikowitz's class.

"Nothing much. Trouble, travel, becoming a lycan, the usual" she answered, nonchalantly.

"You're a lycan? How did that happen?" Tori exclaimed.

"Well because of you I was a wolf remember?"

"It was by accident!"

"Sure"

"Wait hold on you guys lost me. Tori made you a wolf?" Jade interuppted.

"Yep. Me and Vega were inseparable when we were younger. Almost to the point that we were being mistaken for a couple. So after she was attacked, I stayed by her side that whole week she was "sick". We was watching some TV show and she just started getting mad. I tried to calm her down but that resulted in me having a bite on my shoulder and three claw marks on my side. I went home a day later after Tori started feeling better and soon enough, my mom starts bitching that I had caught whatever "illness" Tori had. Right then and there I knew I was a wolf. I moved away a year later. After that I became more rebellious. I did alot of bad things. I even joined a wolf pack. We got into an intense fight with this coven. I got bit on the neck, trying to save this girl I had feelings for. We won but at a cost. Everyone thought I was gonna die. when I stood up and attacked that last remaining vampire...ripping out his throat...they knew what I had become. The girl I saved...Niya...looked at me like I was a traitor...like I wanted to be half vampire. I left without saying goodbye and returned here with my parents"

"Thats harsh" Jade stated.

"I know but hey, its nothing, just scars thats gonna need some healing" Skyla replied as they all entered the class and took their seats. Soon enough, Sikowitz climbed through the window and class began. During class, Skyla got bored and zoned out, looking around the class. Her eyes soon locked with a certain redhead's. Once they made eye contact, if was as if everything had slowed. _She look so beautiful, _Skyla thought. The redhead giggled and returned to the class. Skyla bumped Jade's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Who's the redhead? " She whispered. Jade looked at Cat and smirked.

"That is Caterina Valentine. She's a little. ... hyper but you'll like her" Jade said before returning to class. _Caterina..._Skyla repeated the name over and over in her head. _It suits her perfectly,_ she thought. At the end of class, Skyla made it her mission to meet this redheaded beauty. She picked up a rose from a nearby case and approached the girl with it behind her back. _Okay Sky, keep it cool. _

"Hi, I'm new here, my name is Skyla. I heard your name was Caterina. I hope you don't mind but you looked like a nice person so I had to say hi" she pretty much blurted out. _Way to go genius. _

"Aw thats so sweet. I love roses. Thank you, and call me Cat" she said with a sweet smile

"Alright then. Cat it is" Skyla said with a smirk as she handed her the flower. _I think I'm gonna like it here, _She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at Johnny 's house, Cat was busy watching TV. Her thoughts often drifted to a certain black haired girl that caught her attention today. Her whole posture was like Jade's but also totally different. She had pure white streaks and a piercing on her left eyebrow. Her eyes were a beautiful mystical dark grey. I wonder if those are contacts, she thought. She wore a black leather jacket with a skull tight T shirt with the words "$tylz" under the skull. She wore a black and white army fatigue cargo pants and black combat boots. She looked dangerous but from how she introduced herself to Cat, she seemed nice...warming. I_ wonder if this is how Tori felt with Jade,_ Cat thought with a chuckle. Suddenly Robbie plopped down next to Cat, jarring the girl from her thoughts.

"Hey Cat whats up?" He greeted with a smirk. The boys been more confident since his transformation.

"The sky" Cat quipped.

"Cute" He chuckled.

"I know"

"Look I wanted to give us another try. I know part of you wants to be friends but-"

"No all of me wants to be friends. Robbie want you did was wrong and you know it!" She interrupted, turning to face him.

"I know Cat and I'm sorry but that's in the past. We've been on and off constantly. Even when we're off we still kiss"

"Yet at the end of the day I don't see you the way I used to..." Cat said, with a sad expression. Robbie grew silent then drew his lips into a straight line. "Is there someone else?"

That caught Cat off guard. "What?"

Robbie hardened his jaw at that. "Is there someone else?"

"Robbie..."

"Who is he?" He exclaimed, standing up.

"Robbie just listen-" Cat began, standing as well.

"Who is he Cat?!" Robbie yelled.

"Look you don't know her-" Cat covered her mouth. I wasn't supposed to let that slip.

"A girl?! Cat!"

"Look Robbie-" Cat said before a knock was heard at the door. _Oh my god if one more person interrupts me I'm gonna rip their throat out!_ She screamed in her head. She stomped to the door and yanked it open, ready to rip that person open, only to reveal Skyla.

"Oh Skyla hey" she said, giving the girl a huge hug. Skyla returned it but felt Robbie glaring daggers at her.

"Um is this a bad time?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at Robbie.

"Oh um not at all, I'm actually glad you're here" she said, closing the door. Robbie noticed the look Cat was giving the girl. It was the same look Cat used to give him when they were together. But this one looks way more content. Robbie became furious and walked up to Cat, pointing an accusing finger at Skyla.

"Is this her?" He asks, rage filling his voice.

"Robbie, stop it" Cat exclaimed, putting her hands on Robbie's chest, pushing him back. On instinct, Skyla reached forward and pulled Cat next to her. This made Cat blush alittle. _Aww she's_ _being overprotective that's so cute...ugh not now Cat_, she thought.

"Is there a problem?" Skyla asked, not taking her eyes off of Robbie.

"No Skyla there isn't" Cat cried, trying to get her to back down.

"Yeah there's a problem. And I'm about to solve it" Robbie said, pulling out a pistol, shooting Skyla through the front door.

"ROBBIE!" Cat screamed, pushing Robbie. He shrugged it off and went outside to find nobody there.

"What the-?" Robbie got out before a powerful force sent him flying into a tree. By this time, the whole gang had come downstairs to see what the commotion was about. Robbie looked up to see a jet black lycan with a white zig zag line going from its head to its tail. The lycan snarled before lunged at the boy. Robbie dodged but the lycan turned its head and clamped down on Robbie's shoulder, swinging him in front of the house. Robbie let out a cry of pain before the lycan landed on top of him, ready to strike.

"Skyla don't!" Cat screamed, causing the lycan's head to perk up. Robbie looked up in amazement. _She's a lycan too?_ He thought. Skyla growled down at Robbie before taking off into the nearby woods.

"Wait!" Cat screamed, chasing after the girl. Tori and Jade decided to go after the girls and make sure they're okay.

When Skyla finally stopped running, they were at the Hollywood sign. Cat, Tori, and Jade caught up to her, just in time to see her shift back. Even in human form, Skyla managed to let out a powerful howl that even sent chills down Tori's spine.

"I'm sorry Cat" she finally said. "I can't control my overprotective instincts. Part of being half wolf still" she added, turning to look at Cat.

"From my experience, a wolf only gets this overprotective when it comes to their bonded half...in other words...mate" Cat stated, walking up to the girl. Skyla turned around and gave Cat a look of complete contentment.

"I never knew my mate would be a vampire. Especially a redheaded angel that I met during an acting class" Cat was at a lost of words. She didn't know if she was ready for a relationship. "All I ask is for a chance...if you will have me"

Cat leaned her head on Skyla's shoulder. "Promise me one thing" she said.

"Anything"

"Don't break my heart. I can't go through that again" Skyla cupped Cat's face in her hands.

"I promise...you will be my everything. My mate" Skyla said before leaning in and planting a sensual kiss on the girls lips. Cat wrapped her arms around the girl's neck to deepen the kiss. Tori and Jade smiled at the sight.

"Guess who they remind me of" Jade stated. Tori raised her eyebrow at her mate. "Who?"

"Us" Jade with a smile before kissing Tori. Tori returned the kiss before they walked back to the house, leaving the new lovers to blossom in the full moon's light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girls returned back to their sanctuary to announce that Skyla and Cat were bound together. Everyone welcomed them with opened arms...well everyone except for Robbie. Johnny offered Skyla a room but Cat insisted that girl sleep with her. Not like Skyla had any problem with that. It also wasn't long before Skyla became known in Hollywood Arts. Skyla and Jade became the two most feared girls in the school. What surprised the students most of all was when, not only Tori and Jade walked through the halls, hand in hand, but Skyla walking with them, holding hands with no other than Cat! While Skyla and Cat got their food and went to their group's table, whispering about them.

"I feel sorry for Cat. First Tori Vega, now her. What other poor soul must be corrupted by chicks like her?" The girl whispered to her friends. This made Skyla's blood boil. She slammed her tray down and walked off toward the girls, leaving Tori, Jade, Cat, and the others clueless.

"Babe?" Cat called out as her, Tori, and Jade got up to follow Skyla. Once Skyla got to the girl, who was in fact blond, and pushed her to the side.

"Hey what the hell-?" She began.

"The next time you wanna talk about someone be a little quieter. The next time I hear you mention me, my girl, or any one of my family I will beat you so bad not even old men or young women would want you" she sneered, canines bared. Cat yelled Skyla back and caressed her cheek. That seemed to calm her down. As they walked away, the girl yelled.

"You should've stayed with the Shapiro kid, Valentine! Why did you chose to be with someone that is just as cruel as your "best friend"?"

"Ever heard the saying "opposites attract?" Cat equipped as she wrapped her arm around Skyla's waist and walked away. Ska wrapped her arm around Cat's shoulder, chuckling. _That's my girl_, she thought. As they walked back to Tori and Jade, Robbie rushed by, bumping Skyla's shoulder.

"Yo Shapiro watch where you're going!" She yelled to the boy. He quickly stopped in his tracks and turned around with a hard look. He walked up to her and got up in her face.

"Or what, Michaels?" Robbie challenged. A low growl erupted from Skyla as she slowly bared her teeth, eyes changing to a piercing pitch black black with white pupils. Tori moved between the two, pushing Robbie back alittle.

"Back off" she commanded, red eyes blaring. Robbie looked at her then stormed off. Even though Robbie was gone, Skyla's inner lycan was ready to strike. The wolf side of her calls for flesh while the vamp side of her screams blood. She forgets that people around and begins to stalk after Robbie. With blinding speed, Tori moves all of them to the girls bathroom locking the door.

"Let me out Vega" Skyla growled. Tori only bared her teeth let her eye change. The two continued to growl at each other, seeing who would back down first. Jade and Car watched the exchange in silence. _What is Tori doing_, Jade thought. _What is wrong_ _with Skyla?_ Cat thought. Suddenly both girls jumped in the air and transformed. The two vamps started to run to their sides but Tori and Skyla barked for them to stay out. The two wolves began to stalk out the window and into the woods. Tori looked back and howled to the vamps.

"_We're going hunting. Don't worry. Skyla's gonna be fine_" Tori sent to them before taking off with Skyla into the woods.

(5 hours)

"They've been gone for 5 hours now! Something must've happened" Jade stated, pacing back and forth. Suddenly Tori and Skyla burst through the front door in their wolf forms before changing back to normal and collapsing onto the ground.

"Shit" Skyla breathed out.

"Damn Sky!" Tori exclaimed, catching her breath.

"Sorry" she panted. Both girls were so out of breath that they passed out right there in front of everyone. Jade and Cat stared at them in worry and confusion at the sight of blood on their clothes. _What did they run into that got them like this? What was wrong with Skyla and why did she looked so...primal? What does Tori have to do with this?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beck and Andre carried the girls up to Tori's room and laid them on the bed and left them to rest. What was going through everyone's mind was why were they so out of energy. And why did Skyla looked so primal? Did something happen to them in the woods? Everyone's mind was racing. Hoping to get some answers soon, the group all gathered downstairs and waited for the girls to regain consciousness .

"I hope Tori and Sky is okay" Cat stated, her voice full of worry. Jade wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Don't worry Cat. They'll be fine"

Suddenly they heard a crash upstairs followed by a two slurs of spanish curses and powerful barks...

(Upstairs)

"Skyla what the fuck?!" Tori hissed as the girl accidentally swiped at her when they rolled off the bed.

"Dammit I'm sorry I didn't know I was gonna end up in a goddamn bed!" Skyla hissed back.

"Oh so it's my fault?!"

"Did I say it was you're fault?!"

"No you insinuated!"

"If I would've said it was you're fault I would've said something like "damn Vega it's you're goddamn fault" you fucking Fursack!" Skyla sneered, eyes and canines out.

"Fuck you! You half dead bloodsucking furball!" Tori sneered at Skyla, her eyes blaring as well.

As the two growled at eachother the others bust through the door to see what the commotion was about. Surprised that the two was actually fighting, Andre stepped up to the girls.

"Hey guys settle dow-"

"Hey Andre" Tori greeted.

"What's good guys?" Skyla greeted as well, both girls acting like nothing happen.

"What the hell? Weren't y'all just about to tear eachother's heads off?" Andre exclaimed, looking between the girls.

"Oh we were just letting off some steam. It's a little thing we used to do. Helps a lot actually" Skyla added with a chuckle. Her canines stuck out a little but she seemed back to normal. Suddenly Cat flew past everyone and crushed Skyla into a hug bear hug.

"Oh my god I was so worried about you!" Cat cried, squeezing the girl tighter.

"Kitty...my ribs are collapsing" Skyla gasped out, causing Cat to let her go. J_esus how can something so small and sweet be so goddamn strong?_ She thought.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry" Skyla said, pecking the girl on the lips. That made Cat blush.

Skyla noticed that Johnny was still staring at her and raised an eyebrow at him. _Dude what's with the staring? _

"You know it's not polite to stare right?" She quipped.

"I'm sorry it's just that you're relaxed and calm but you're eyes still look primal and your canines are poking out alittle" he stated.

Tori walked over to Skyla and looked into her eyes. Skyla shrugged her off.

"Relax, I'm fine" she said. Tori knew she was lying but decided not to press the issue until they were alone.

"Look its pretty late...we should get some sleep, we got school tomorrow" Jade suggested taking ahold of Tori's hand. She knew something was wrong and knew Tori would tell her in private. Taking Jade's advice, everyone went to their separate rooms. Skyla and Cat strip to their undergarments and crawled into bed together with Skyla spooning her from behind. Skyla held her close and kiss her on her neck. Cat let out a small giggle as she held onto Skyla's hands on her waist.

"Skyla?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Skyla mumbled before they both drifted off to sleep.

(Meanwhile)

Tori was busy staring out the window at the moon. She was trying to figure out why did Skyla look so primal yet she was in her normal state of mind. _She never unleashed her true form so that's out. Could it be an affect of being a half wolf half vamp? If it did why didn't Beck have that same affect?_ Tori made a mental note to check up on Skyla. Suddenly, slender pale arms wrapped around her waist, breaking her from her thoughts. Jade leaned her chin on her shoulder as Tori relaxed in her embrace.

"Baby come to bed, it's been a long day" she said. Jade's usually not the lovey mushy one in the relationship but when her wolf needs love she's damn sure gonna give it. Tori turned around in Jade's arms and kissed her on her lips. Jade led Tori back to the bed and laid her down. She crawled on top of Tori so she was now straddling the girl's hips. Tori raised her eyebrow at the vamp.

"I guess we're not getting any sleep tonight?" She quipped.

"Nope" Jade said with a mischievous smirk, leaning down to nibble on the girls neck...

It wasn't long later when Skyla woke up with the urge to feed. Carefully removing herself from the sleeping Cat, she went downstairs and looked in the fridge and found a plate with a fresh raw steak on it with a blood bag next to it. _Perfect,_ she thought with a hungry smile. She grabbed the pack and plate and set it on the counter where she poured the blood over the steak. Just the sight of the bloody meat made the girl drool. Not wasting any time, she quickly ripped into the meat.

"I thought you might still get hungry" a voice came from behind her. Skyla spun around to find Tori leaning against the doorway.

"What are you doing up?"

"Didn't get any sleep" Skyla sniffed the air and held back a smirk.

"I bet since you smell like Jade and sex"

"Not my fault"

"Of course it's not" they both shared a laugh at that. Once the laughter died down, Tori grew serious once again. "What happen to you? Why did you go all feral like that?"

Skyla let out a sigh as she set the almost finished dripping steak back on the plate.

"You know how to spoil my appetite Vega" she stated, irritation evident in her voice.

"And the smell of sex doesn't?"

"Never bothered me before"

"Maybe cause you'd be the one covered in it"

Skyla just shrugged her shoulders. "Eh"

"Whatever we're getting off topic here! Why did you nearly go ballistic when Robbie was being a jerk and why you still kinda look primal?" _Ugh never could let something die,_ Skyla thought. She let out a frustrated growl.

"The pack I was in...was more wolf than human. We stayed in our wolf form most of the time. They taught me to be more wolf than human. Since I pretty much didn't have nothing left it was easy"

"How long have you been like this?"

"Couple years so I've gotten used to the animal side. But it's hard to maintain it when I'm mad cause we used to usually let our anger out by fighting eachother"

"I'm so sorry" Tori said, sadness filling her voice.

"It's not your fault. I'll be fine" Skyla replied with a shrug.

_But you won't,_ Tori thought. _Unless..._

"Are you still with your pack?"

Skyla raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why don't you join us?"

"Technically y'all are not a pack" Skyla quipped with a chuckle.

"To the vamps it's a coven but to us wolves it's a pack. Either way the bond is still the same" Tori explained.

Skyla thought it over. The rogue life has been fun but it wouldn't hurt to have so back up. Plus she wouldn't admit this out loud but she kinda missed the company of others she could trust. And the one person she trust more than anyone, even Cat, was Tori. Skyla took a deep breath and gave Tori a smirk. "Sure why not?"

Tori smiled at that. She walked into the kitchen and picked up a small knife. Her eyes changed and her canines showed as she dragged the knife across her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Skyla exclaimed.

"This is our own little way of sealing the deal. We all had to do it" Skyla gave one last look before she took the knife from the girl, changed her eyes and canines, and dragged the knife across her hand. "What now?"

Tori took ahold of Skyla's bloody hand and brought it to her mouth as she brought her bloody hand towards Skyla's . Skyla raised her eyebrow at her before she began drinking from the girl's hand as Tori reciprocated the action. Tori removed her hand from the girl's mouth as Skyla removed hers.

"That's a one time thing right?" Skyla quipped, wiping the blood from her face.

"Yes it is. To be honest, Jade came up with it. She says its our own creepy way of becoming our own pack/coven since we're a mix breed of supernaturals"

"No shit" Skyla said, causing both girls to laugh. Tori checked the time on her phone and noticed it was 6:30 in the morning.

"Check it out, we got school in a little while how about we get everyone up and get ready" Skyla let out a groan and followed Tori upstairs. The ran through the rooms of the guys, waking them up. They came to a stop at their own rooms. Tori went inside and woke Jade up while Skyla woke up Cat with a kiss. As they others got ready, Skyla and Tori decided to meet them at the school. They raced out the door, transforming and racing into the woods. Racing side by side, Skyla let out a howl.

"_Lets see how fast you are?"_ She communicated to Tori.

"_You're on furball!_" Tori communicated back before both of them sped off further into the woods.

Jumping over fallen logs and dodging under branches, Tori and Skyla were neck and neck before they were joined by by Jade and Cat, who landed on their backs and Andre, Beck, and Johnny, running on either side of them, in their wolf form.

"Where's Robbie?" Tori asked, noticing the curly haired boy missing. The mention of the boys named caused a low growl to erupt from Skyla. "Down girl" Jade quipped.

"_Watch it_" Skya shot back.

"_He decided to take the other way_" Johnny stated. That caused Tori and Skyla to roll their eyes. Luckily they got to the Hollywood Arts fifteen minutes before the bell rang so they went to Skybucks. As they entered the place, the guys went to grab a place to sit while the girls brought got the drinks. While they were on line a girl purposely brushed past Skyla, causing the girl to raise an eyebrow at her. The girl looked back and winked at Skyla before going to her seat. Suddenly she felt her hand get squeezed and look to see Cat staring daggers at the girl. Skyla let out a chuckle and wrapped her arms around Cat's shoulders.

"Don't worry Kitty, I only got eyes for you" she communicated to the girl. Cat giggled and played with Skyla's fingers. As they got to the countered, Tori ordered a vanilla cappuccino, Cat ordered a cherry sunday blitz, Jade ordered her regular coffee and a berry blitz, Skyla ordered a Oreo cookie and cream sunday. Getting blitzes for the rest of the guys, they payed for the drinks and went to their seats a random guy walked over.

"Hi there, me and my friends think you girls are cute and we were wondering if you'd like to chill with us" he stated, indicating to Cat and Tori. The boy looked like a wannabe Justin Beiber.

"Are you talking to us?" Cat asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yeah. You wanna chill with us?"

A low growl came from Skyla as she glared daggers at the boy. Luckily the boy didn't hear it but the others did. Cat gave Skyla's leg a reassuring squeeze.

"Sorry not interested" Tori said, returning to her drink.

"Oh come on, I'll bring you guys right back here" _I'm bouta rip this prick apart,_ Skyla and Jade thought with a growl.

"Sorry, but I don't think our girlfriends would like us talking to strangers" Cat quipped, as Skyla nonchalantly wrapped her arm around Cat's shoulders while drinking her sunday and Jade kiss Tori on the cheek.

"You two are too pretty to dykes. You really need be with us" that made Skyla jump out her seat and into the boys face. The boys friends ran up to him while the others backed up Skyla.

"Talk like that to my girl or Tori one more time and I'll put you in a body bag" Skyla sneered. The boy was frightened but he wouldn't back down in front of his friends.

"What are you gonna do dyke trash? People like you are a disease!" He sneered back at her.

"You're a disease, you slime sucking bastard!" Cat shot back at him. Jade raised her eyebrows at Cat's vocabulary. _Way to go Cat_, she thought. Her thoughts was interrupted as Skyla punched the boy in face. The boy fell back, holding his face. As he got up he tried to charge at Skyla, but his friends held him back.

"Yo Scott man chill! You're nose may be broken!" One friend said.

"Leave it be dude!" The other agreed.

He look at Skyla with pure hatred. "This isn't over!" He shouted before tumbling out the door.

"I'll be looking forward to it" she growled, watching him leave. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Come on Sky, don't go primal. You no longer have to do that. Just breathe, she thought. She opened her eyes and felt calmer. Cat leaned up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you" she said with a smile.

"Good job Sky" Tori said as well.

"Did a better job than I did" Jade quipped.

"That's caused you would've ripped him open if Skyla didn't punch him" Tori and Cat countered together.

"I know" she said making everyone laugh and return to their table.

(Couple Hours Later)

Scott got out the hospital and was walking down the block. He was furious that he let himself get humiliated by a freak. He vowed he would get vengeance on that girl that punch and take the redhead for himself. As he was walking, he heard rustling in the bushes. Suddenly a boy walked out the bushes.

"What do you want?"

"To help you" he simple stated. "I know what happen to you. I can help you get revenge"

"How?" Scott asked.

"Trust me" the boy said with a evil smile.

(Later at Midnight)

Skyla and Jade was on their way to Johnny's house. She was on the phone with her mother, trying to explain why she hasn't been home lately. She really didn't care if her mom knew or not but Jade convinced her otherwise, saying if she didn't do it, Tori or Cat would've.

"I'll be fine Mom, bye" Skyla said, hanging up the phone. Jade chuckled at Skyla's irritation.

"That's why I stay at Sage's place now" she chuckled.

"I'm actually thinking of doing that"

"Wouldn't blame you. No offense but you're Moms is a total"

"Priss?"

"Not the word I was gonna use but okay" they both laughed at that. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. They stopped and listened. Suddenly a black force knocked Jade away.

"Jade!" Skyla exclaimed before she felt a searing burn on her back. She turned around to find Scott holding a blade that now had blood ripping from it. As she began to move, something held her in place as Scott leaped forward and jabbed her constantly in the stomach. The searing burn of the silver blade was unbearable. Skyla let out a cry of pain as she was being stabbed. Skyla felt her vision blur. She knew the only way she would survive this was to go primal. She gathered all her strength and threw what ever was holding her into Scott. She looked over at Jade and saw her running over at full speed. Everything seemed to slow as she turned and saw the thing that collided with Scott was none other than Robbie. Rage filled Skyla eyes as she weakly stood up and began stalking over to the boy. As Robbie began to get up, Scott pushed him aside and pulled out a pistol and shot her five times in the chest. Time slowed as Skyla looked down at her chest. She sank down to her knees as Scott began to slowly walk over to her with a sadistic smile on his face.

"What the hell man that wasn't the plan!" Robbie shouted at Scott.

"Fuck you! I'm gonna kill this bitch!" Scott sneered. Suddenly Jade blurred past Skyla and sunk her teeth into Scott's neck, drinking from him. Muffling the boy's cries of pain, she drank until he passed out.

"What the fuck Jade!" Robbie exclaimed before Jade sped and punched him into a tree. Closing her eyes, she began to communicate with the others.

"Guys, we need help! Skyla is badly injured!" She sent out before running to check on Skyla. It wasn't long before Jade heard the distant sound of wolves howling. Skyla laid down on her back with blood dripping from her mouth. Jade worked to remove the bullets.

"Come on Sky stay with me!" She exclaimed but Skyla's body laid lifeless in a pool of blood. The others came running up but Jade paid them no mind. Tears began to roll down the girl's eyes.

"Sky? Skyla?! Come on dammit don't you fucking die on me! SKYLA!" She screamed, shaking the girl. Tori ran up and changed back into her human form and leaned in to hear Skyla's heart...there was no beat. Tori let out a strangled howl as she collapsed onto her fallen friend in tears. Cat let out a painful cry as Johnny held her. Beck and Andre held back their tears.

"Who did this?" Tori finally asked through sobs.

"Ask fucking Shapiro" Jade hissed through sobs. Tori eyes blared red as she got up and stalked toward Robbie. To frozen in shocked at what happened, Robbie stayed still as Tori grabbed the boy by his neck and held him up.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Tori boomed, canines showing.

"Let me explain!" He croaked out.

"WHAT THE FUCK CAN YOU EXPLAIN ROBBIE?! YOU HELP SOME STRANGER KILL MY BEST FRIEND! THE CLOSEST THING I HAD TO A REAL SISTER!" Tori tossed the boy into another tree as she sank down to her knees. Skyla and her were friends since before she was turned. In a way, she was there more than her parents or Trina ever was. Robbie weakly sat up.

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to get payback" Robbie cried.

"He wanted Tori and Cat" Andre stated. Robbie looked up at him with wide eyes "What?"

"The reason why he wanted vengeance so badly was because he wanted to get with Cat and Tori. They refused and he said some degrading things that resulted in Skyla's fist connecting with his face" Beck explained. Robbie suddenly felt like shit. He let his jealousy get the best of him. He wanted to be with Cat but he also wanted her to be happy. Now he ruined everything.

"Im so sorry" he cried. Suddenly a cough heard from Skyla's lifeless body. Everyone but Robbie ran over to see Skyla coughing up blood. Beck quickly pull out a blood pack and poured it down the girls mouth. Her breathing soon evened out as her wounds slowly healed.

"Man, that hurt like a bitch" they all chuckled at her comment.

"We thought we lost you" Tori cried. Skyla pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me. I ain't leaving ever again"

Suddenly Robbie walked over and the others helped Skyla up.

"I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I was just mad that Cat chose you over me. Now all I want is for her to be happy" Robbie said, bowing his head. Skyla gave him a blank stare before quickly punching the boy out. He stumbled back, holding his jaw. "I deserved that"

"You deserve more than that...but you're still part of this pack" she added, holding out her hand. He looked at it and shook it. Cat smiled at the sight. There may be hope for them yet.

"I need to hunt" Skyla stated, moving from the group and transforming. Even in wolf form she was still limping.

"I'll go with you" Tori said before transforming and helping Skyla walk. Cat went to go help but Jade held her back. Soon enough, both wolves bound off into the woods.

"Why didn't you let me go?" Cat asked.

"Usually I would've been jealous and let you go instead of Vega but they need eachother just as much more as they need us. Remember, before they even met us all they had was eachother. Skyla was there when Tori got attacked. Tori changed her, they stayed together while Tori healed. From what Tori told me, when she found out Skyla was moving, it tore her apart. She felt like she lost a piece of herself. Those two are bound more than sisterly love" Jade explained as they watched where the wolves disappeared in to the night...

After everyone left, a black figure hovered over Scotts's unconscious body. The figure swiped three claw marks across the boys back.

"Such a shame. They think you're out of the picture. No matter...they think I'm dead...but not for long" the figure said as he let out a laugh, carrying Scott's body on his shoulder as he disappeared back into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Skyla quit it!" Jade laughed as Skyla chased her around the pool. After the night they had, everyone decided that they needed a break so they decided to have their own private pool party. Now fully healed, Skyla was chasing Jade around the pool, trying to dunk her while the rest watched them, laughing.

"Dammit Sky!" Jade exclaimed as she was tackled onto the floor, straddling the girls waist. Skyla bust out laughing as the girl flipped them over and held her down.

"I don't think Tori would appreciate this goin down" she quipped.

"No it's cool, me and Cat we're thinking of doing the same thing" Tori shot back, wrapping her arms around Cat's waist, making the girl giggle. The guys let out bits of laughter while shaking their heads.

"It's nice y'all could have fun like that and we can't" Andre chuckled.

"You could do that" Tori suggested, drinking her lemonade.

"It'll just be funny to watch" Jade added. The guys all let out a shudder at the idea.

"Nah we're good" they said together. The girls bust out laughing. Suddenly, Skyla's phone started ringing. Flipping Jade off her, she ran to her phone and saw an unknown number.

"Hello?" She answered, picking it up.

"We need to talk" a gruff voice said over the line. Skyla's smile faded from her face at the voice.

"Why the fuck are you calling me?" She hissed in a whisper.

"You know why I'm calling"

"I don't. And even if I did I wouldn't give a shit"

"I don't give a fuck what you think or say. We need to talk and if I have to hunt you down I will" Skyla let out an angry growl.

"Where?"

""Between Jefferson and Carson drive. 15 mins Skyla, don't be late"

"I never am" with that said, she hung up and went up stairs and got changed into some black cargo pants and a black tank top. She laced up her black cargo boots and was on her way out the door before running into Jade.

"Hey where you off to?"

"I'm uh going for a quick run. I'll be back" she said as she ran out the door. Jade raised her eyebrow at the girl's shrinking figure. Something's not right, she thought. She saw Andre come in from the pool and stopped him. "Yo Andre, did you see anything weird going on with Sky?"

He thought for a moment. "Nope. After you two were wrestling, she got some phone call. I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying but she sounded pretty pissed. After that she just went inside"

"Thanks Andre" Jade said, walking out the door, leaving the confused wolf behind. Jade caught up to the girl and saw her go down some alley. She hid behind some dumpsters as she watched the girl stop running and look around.

"I'm here! Come out!" She called out. What is she doing? Jade thought. She began to moved to get a closer look but suddenly she saw three wolves raced past where she was hidden and approach Skyla. From the look on Skyla's face, she didn't look fazed one bit. The next thing she knew the wolves began changing into their human form. Two guys and one girl. One guy had dark brown hair, medium build and had what look like a 5 o'clock shadow on his face. The other guy had pitch black hair. He was way buffer than the first guy and had a thin beard. The girl was a little shorter than the guys with red hair.

"What do you guys want?"

"Aww we missed you too Sky. How have you been?" The big guy said with a smug smirk.

"Cut the shit Gavin!"

"Now is that any way to treat your Alpha?" The guy, Gavin asked in a sickly smooth voice. Jade paled at the term "Alpha". This must be Skyla's old pack, she thought. Oh shit.

"You watch your tone rogue!" The other guy said, advancing on her.

"Calm yourself Zavier" Gavin said, holding the boy back.

"You guys better tell me why the fuck I'm here before I lose my temper" Skyla hissed. Damn this is getting heated fast. They are a bunch of hot head, just like Skyla said, Jade thought.

"Same old Skyla, always quick to anger"

"I learned from the worst"

"You're no saint either! Remember all those people you killed? All those covens we ran through? You're just as cruel and barbaric as the rest of us! Or has becoming half vampire mad you soft?" The girl taunted. This made Skyla half transform, her eyes and canines blaring.

"YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I DIDNT WISH FOR THIS! IM MORE OF A WOLF THAN ANY OF YOU FUCKERS EVER BEEN!

"WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT?! JOIN US AGAIN AND BE THE WOLF YOU REALLY ARE!" Gavin boomed getting into Skyla's face. They both growled and snarled at eachother. Jade decided to make her presence known before any real drama went down. But before she could do that, another wolf landed right next to Gavin and transformed into a girl. The sight of her made Skyla pale.

"Niya?" Her voice seem to crack as she said the girl's name. Niya gave her a smile and slowly walked over to her.

"I'm surprised you remember me Sky"

"How could I forget the woman that turned on me"

"I turned on you? How could you even think that?"

"HOW COULD I THINK THAT?! YOU AND THIS FUCKING PACK WAS SO QUICK TO LET ME GO ONCE I WAS BIT! BIT SAVING YOUR ASS!" Skyla roared, eyes blaring. This isn't looking to good. She's getting way too heated. And they say I'm a hot head, Jade thought. She took out her phone and sent a text to Tori and Cat

Tori,Cat: I need you guys to find me and Skyla fast.

She received a quick text from Tori.

T: Just me and Cat? What's going on?

J: Yeah just you two. There's not enough time to explain, you guys need to get here fast. When you do, hide out and let me know where y'all at.

T: Where on our way.

Jade watched the confrontation between the girls until she saw a flash of red and brown. She signaled them to her hiding spot and they joined her.

"Why the hell are you hiding out here?" Tori asked.

"I followed Skyla here because she seemed tense when she left. That phone call was from that guy, Gavin, her old Alpha" she explained, pointing at Gavin. "That girl she's arguing with is Niya, Tori" she also explaining pointing at the girl, walking circles around Skyla. Tori's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"Who's Niya?" Cat asked, confused.

"Someone that broke Skyla's heart and probably is planning to do worse" Tori answered, staring daggers at the girl.

"Well let's go make sure that don't happen" Cat said, getting up from their hiding spot and walking up to the group with Tori and Jade behind her. Skyla, Gavin and his pack turned and look at the approaching girls and they sniffed the air. Gavin and his pack bared their canines.

"A werewolf" Zavier stated.

"And vampires!" Gavin added as they began to walk their way. Skyla jumped in front of them, blocking their path.

"What are you doing?!" Gavin boomed.

"They are vampires! And that one is a werewolf!" Zavier added, pointing a finger at Tori.

"Kinda figures since she's my Alpha" She quipped. Tori looked at her in shock. Why did she call me her alpha?

"You side with them?! I thought we were your family!"

"Families don't cast their family out once shit hits the fan! You didn't care if I survived or not!"

Gavin walked up to her and lifted her left wrist that showed four tribal wolf claw marks. "You are one of us Skyla. Being a wolf and hating vamps is all you know. All you wanted to know"

Skyla snatched her hand from him "It was all I knew. But now it's not all I wanted to know. I have a reason now. Plus it's hard to hate vamps when your mate is one" she quipped as she turned to walk away. Gavin grabbed her arm again.

"You dare fall for a bloodsucker? You know that's against our code!"

"You mean your code" she snatched her arm away from him once more before. She walked away from Gavin and walked up to Tori with a hard look on her face. "On your word"

Tori nodded to her and they all began to walk off. Cat held Skyla's hand as they walked. Suddenly Tori and Skyla transformed and sped off with the vampires behind them. Once they got deep into the forest, Tori stopped them and transformed back into a human.

"What happened back there? Why did you call me your Alpha?" she asked once Skyla returned to normal.

"I don't know. It's a primal instinct of mine. I've gotten used to having an Alpha for years I guess once I joined your pack, I picked up on you as my new Alpha" she replied with a shrug.

"I'm not you're Alpha. There's no leaders. Just us. A family" Tori stated, putting a hand on Skyla's shoulder.

"It's gonna take some getting used to"

Suddenly Jade sniffed the air all around her. She got into and alert stance. "Something's conning"

Tori, Jade, Skyla, and Cat stood back to back, ready to take on whatever was coming. What they weren't expecting was a dark grey wolf to jump out onto Cat, knocking the others away. She let out a scream of agony as the wolf tore into her flesh. Skyla recognized the wolf as Zavier and immediately saw red. She quickly transformed and tackled him off of Cat. Tori and Jade ran to Cat, checking to see if her wounds were fatal. As they watched over Cat, Zavier knocked Skyla into a tree. As she got up to jump at him again he took off into the forest. She was about to give chase before a chain came out of nowhere and wrapped its away around the wolf's neck. Skyla howled in pain since the chain was coated in silver. The pain was so much it made her change back to normal but the chain still remained locked around her neck. The owner of the chain stepped out the shadows with an smug smile on his face. The realization of who it was made Tori, Jade, and Cats hearts drop.

"Jason" Jade sneered.

"Ah I'm so happy you remember me"

He answered in a sickly polite manner.

"You're suppose to be dead" Tori exclaimed, staying close to Cat.

"Well I'm not. Deal with it"

"What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted...you my dear Victoria"

"Tough shit!"

"I'm so sad you still see it that way. Well until you come to your senses, I'm taking care of your friend here" he states, tugging on the chain.

"No!" "Skyla!" Jade and Tori yell, running forward.

"Ah ah ah" Jason mocked, sending an electrical wave through the chain to Skyla, causing the girl to writhe on the floor in pain. That made them stop in their tracks.

"Unless you give me what I want, I will make an example of this bloodsucking mutt!"

Skyla crawled to where they were at and caressed Cat's cheek.

"Sky...no...don't...go..." Cat panted, wincing in pain.

"Shhhh...I'll be fine Kitty" Skyla assured, kissing the girl's lips. She looked between Tori and Jade and gave them a smirk. "Don't worry you two...if I'm not out in 4 hours them you guys can rescue me" she quipped before be tugged away. Tori watched helplessly as her best friend, the closest thing in the world got dragged away and there was nothing she could do. Once they were out of we line of sight, she let out a searing bone chilling howl as she sank to her knees. Jade went to her side.

"We'll get her back. Right now we gotta get Cat home" Tori nodded and regained herself before gently picking up Cat taking off toward Sage's house.

(Meanwhile)

Consciousness stole slowly back to Skyla. As she took in her surroundings, she noticed she was in pitch black. She new she was in deep shit. She just hope that the gang will find her in time.

"Let's see how strong you really are" a voice said from nowhere.

"Do your worst!" She yelled back.

"With pleasure." Suddenly bolts of lightning went through the girls body.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sir, she won't stop resisting!"

"She must have a breaking point! Find it!"

Skyla heard so many voices but she couldn't pin point exactly where they were coming from. They pain from the bolts was continuing to cloud her senses and the only way she was even still holding out was because she would retreat to that primal state in her mind. Jason and his men have been torturing her for 3 days now. She could sense them but barely.

"Skyla? Hey Skyla! Wake up sleepy head" is that Cat?

"Sir she's about to lose consciousness!"

"Well keep her awake!" Whose voice is that now?

"She's fading..."

Skyla opened her eyes and saw Cat in front of her, smiling.

"Cat?"

"You left me to die Skyla" she said all so sweetly. Suddenly her clothes became stained with blood and her face had scratches marring it.

"No! I would never do that!" She cried, running up to the girl.

"You can save that other girl but couldn't even save me"

"Cat it's not like that, I fought for you!"

"How could I have ever loved someone so cruel and barbaric as you? You hunted and killed vamps like me"

"Cat please stop! I love you, Cat!" All of a sudden, Cat's figure began to fade from view. Skyla tried to grab ahold of her but soon found herself falling in to a dark pit with only Cat's voice echoing. Everything went black and all voices seemed to stop...

Jason watched as Skyla's body began to vibrate. Before he could give any order, Skyla's pitch black eyes shot open as she broke the chains that was holding her. She let out a animalistic growl as she jumped in the air and transformed. Skyla clawed and swiped at every poor soul that tried to stop her. As she jumped out a nearby window, she let out a humongous howl that shook all of LA...

Tori's ears perked up at the howl. Ignoring what her friends were saying, her instincts took over as she took off running out the door. It wasn't long before Tori jumped over a log, transforming, and speeding in the direction of the howl. She jumped over fallen branches and under tree logs, speeding faster than she's ever gone before. It wasn't long before she collided into something coming from another angle. As she hopped back on her feet, she noticed it was a black wolf. Not only a black wolf. It was Skyla!

"Skyla?" She communicated. The wolf only seemed to growl back at her. "Skyla it's me, Tori! We're family Sky...remember?" The wolf seemed less hostile but it still continued to growl. "We were worried sick about you. Cat's been going mad without you" the wolf's eyes widened at the name.

"Cat? She's...okay?" Skyla finally communicated. Tori changed back to her human form. "Yes...and she misses you"

"Tori? I...I...tried..."suddenly, Skyla fell over, changing back into her human form. Tori ran over to her and saw the true condition she was in. She pick her up onto her back and transformed, speeding back to the house. Once she got their she quickly laid Skyla down onto the couch.

"Guys I need your help!" She called out, running to the fridge. Everyone ran downstairs to see Skyla's unconscious body on the couch and Tori run in with four packs of blood.

Everyone one was pouring with questions.

"What the hell happened?" Johnny.

"How she escaped?" Jade.

"Is she okay?" Cat.

"What's wrong with her?" Beck, Robbie, and Andre.

"I don't know. That humongous howl I heard must've been from her. That's why I ran out like that. She must've broke free and ended up running into me. I know Jason must've tortured her the way he did me. If I'm right, Jason did to her the same thing he did to me. She must've slipped into her inner consciousness to avoid the pain. So for now I think it's best that when she wakes up the first person she sees is Cat. The only reason I'm saying this is because at the mention of your name seemed to calm the beast inside her so if she sees you that she give her a sense of clarity"

Cat went up to her side and sat near her and softly caressed her cheek. Jade backed everyone else out the room, leaving her, Tori and Skyla. Skyla began to groan and slowly open her eyes. Her eyes searched the room to finally settle on the redhead in front of her.

"Damn you're a sight for sore eyes" She quipped with a tired smirk. Cat let out a teary chuckle before crushing the girl in a heartwarming hug. The two seperated to share a long needed passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much...there was not one day that went by that I did not think of you"

"You were the only thing that stopped me from breaking. I had to come back to you. Back to all of you"

"Skyla" Tori said, getting her attention.

"What happen? What did he do to you?" Skyla sat up and gave her a hard look.

"You're not gonna like what I got tell you" She says.


End file.
